Two Hearts Collide
by C.C. Baptiste
Summary: There are times when never speak up for what's rightfully ours.  This is the time that they should... For KLCM!
1. Chapter 1

**December 23, 2015**

_Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart_

_But The Very Next Day You Gave it Away_

_This Year to Save Me From Tears_

_I Give It to Someone Special…_

Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes as he slammed his drink back down onto the bar counter. He had a strong aversion to George Michael and Wham! All because of this one stupid ass song. It was a constant reminder of the fact that he had lost out on the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had fallen in love and he had left her without a word.

He had never intended to fall in love with her. In fact he had intended to never tell her how much she had meant to him. However, every time he looked into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, every time she laughed and every single time she smiled, he found himself falling further in love with her. It didn't take a genius to realize that Derek Jasper Morgan was indeed royally screwed.

So, instead of ruining the best relationship with a woman outside of his family, Derek had quietly requested a transfer. He had sat silently, suffering his own painful love struck death, watching her be happy with someone else as he bided his time. Two years, six months , three weeks and six days later, Derek's transfer had come through and it wasn't what he had intended. He had asked for a field position outside of the B.A.U. And they found one for him in Kabul, Afghanistan.

Derek J. Morgan had been honorably discharged from the Marines well over a decade ago. His status had been reactivated and he was now Major Derek J. Morgan, United States Marine Corps. The title sounded nice, but there was no way in hell Derek truthfully wanted to go to a war zone. Yet, based on the letter that he had received, Derek didn't have much of choice. For all of his charming ways, he was not going to get himself out of this one and he had tried his hardest. Nothing had worked.

He had left Quantico, VA on December 25, 2010 at 0500 hrs and hadn't looked back. He left his home, his job and possibly a trail of broken hearts, but only one heart had mattered and that was Penelope Garcia's.

"You okay there, solidier?"

He looked at the pretty face before him and shook his head, "No , I'm not okay and I'm not a soldier."

His answer was curt at best and the look on her face said it all.

"You have on a military uniform."

"Doesn't make me a soldier. It makes me a Marine."

Derek didn't give her a chance to answer, he stood abruptly, dropped a few bills on the counter and walked out. He didn't want conversation, in fact he didn't want to hook-up. He wanted to curl up in bed and breathe the heavenly sent of Penelope. It didn't matter what he wanted anymore, because she was married… and it wasn't to him.


	2. Christmas Eve 2015 1

**December 24, 2015**

Penelope stood in the bullpen of the BAU, hands on her hips as she watched Spencer Reid spin her son around. She was emotionally and physically tired and all she wanted was to curl up in a corner and sleep. Yet, she knew that she wouldn't be able to rest until December 26th. That meant she had two days of shopping, cooking, gift-wrapping and family that she didn't want to spend time with. All she wanted to do was go into hibernate mood until the New Year or at least get a break from the holiday. It wasn't going to happen, but she could at least wish for it right?

Penelope mentally rolled her eyes as he husband, well her ex-husband entered the bullpen. She loathed Kevin as much as she loved her children. She had married him because she was pregnant, but the minute she laid eyes on her eldest son, she knew she had made a mistake. He was a beautiful baby, with golden brown hair and rose petal cream colored skin, but it was his eyes that told her everything she needed to know. He had his father's eyes. Within weeks of her babies birth she had divorced Kevin, making her the single parent of fraternal triplets.

Looking back on it, Penelope felt like she must've had lost her damn mind, but she refused to give her children his name. It was unfair to them. They needed to know who and what they were and it was a clear indicator to her that they weren't Lynches.

Kevin was making his towards her when Jennifer Jureau stepped off the elevator. A smiled had graced Penelope's face when she turned towards J.J. J.J. smiled as her eyes found her in the crowd. J.J. made her way towards her, politely cutting Kevin off as she grabbed Penelope's arm.  
"We need to talk," J.J. said softly as she linked their arms together.

Penelope simply nodded as they made their way back to the offices. J.J. pushed open the door and ushered Penelope inside.

"Jayje, what the hell is going on?" Penelope asked as J.J. pushed the door closed and locked it behind her.

"Give me a sec."

J.J. drew the blinds in the office before reaching into the bag and handing her a leather bound portfolio. Penelope took it from J.J. and stared down at it. She looked back at J.J. who was pacing the floor.

"J.J.?"

J.J. stopped pacing and looked at Penelope's confused face. She took in a deep breath and let loose a sigh. This was going to be difficult and possibly even hard.

"I picked Derek up from the Pentagon, yesterday."

"Derek who?"

"Morgan. You know love of your life, father of your children."

"You mean my cowardly ass baby daddy."

J.J, shook her head and sighed, "He's not a coward, Penelope."

"You say to-may-to, I say to-ma-to. He's still a damn coward."

"I didn't put my job on the line to argue semantics with you, Penelope."

"Then what are you here for, Jennifer."

J.J. took a deep breath and sighed, "He's going to try and contact you."

"You don't know that. He hasn't contacted me in five years for all we know he could be married."

J.J. rolled her eyes. Why did she have to have the most stubborn people as her friends and family? Why couldn't they just listen to what she had to say?

"Like, I said he's going to try and contact you. Just read the dossier before he does."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it has the answers you've been searching for. Five years worth of them."

Penelope didn't say a word, she just took the dossier and strode out of the room. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Derek again. In fact, she had made peace with the fact that what happened between them was a mistake. It was probably one of the best mistakes she had ever made in her life, but it was still a mistake.

* * *

Later that night, Penelope sat quietly in the living room with a nice cup of chamomile tea and a plate of warm Christmas Cookies. She stared at the dossier, contemplating on whether or not to read. Penelope had a million and one questions, but she wanted her answers to come from Derek. She wanted to hear him, to watch his face, to gauge his reaction. She wanted to, in no certain terms, profile him.

And yet, there was one thing that was bothering her. Why had Jayje giving her the dossier? And why would she risk her job? What the hell was buried deep into this file that she just had to know?

Setting her cup and cookies aside Penelope opened the dossier and found herself staring at a young Derek Morgan. His brown eyes sparkling, his face stoic as he stared at the camera. He was dressed in the dress blues of the Marines, the picture taken on the day of his graduation.

Penelope stared at the picture, her eyes wide, she never knew that Derek had attended Annapolis. In fact, it was no where in his file. She shifted her gaze to the more recent photo of him. He was dressed in his utility uniform. His eyes were full of anger, frustration and rage. And yet the rest of his face, the smooth caramel brown, was void of emotion.

She traced her fingers over his face and sighed. She still loved him. As trite and clichéd as it possibly sounded, she would always love him. He was her soulmate. She felt that deep in her heart and in her soul. And yet, the love that she felt wasn't strong enough to keep him here. The love that she felt wasn't strong enough to bind them. And that in itself, was enough to break her heart.

Nevertheless, Penelope pushed herself to read Derek's dossier. She had a thousand questions and she needed answers immediately. And she was hell bent on getting them.

* * *

There were certain things that Derek had spent the past five years trying to forget. Specifically, he was trying to forget how Penelope tasted, how she smelled, the way her eyes sparkled when she saw him and the way she felt in his arms when she fell apart.

He tried to for get all of that, because he knew that he would never have her again. He had often imagined what it would be like to wake up to her; to make love to her, on a beach of jet black sand. He had wondered what it would be like if she was his. And his imagination provided him that one solid thought: they'd be beautiful together.

And it was that beauty that brought him to this moment. He was sitting outside Penelope's house. This was his last stand. He needed her, he craved her and he was going to get her. By any means, necessary.

The pounding on the door, brought Penelope back to reality. She had been pouring over the dossier for hours and the only thing she had come across that was of significance was that Derek had requested to be transferred. She glanced at the clock before going to the door.

She peeked through the peep hole, before opening the door.

"Can I help you?"

He stared at her momentarily, before a ghost of smile crossed his lips.

"Penelope."

She returned his gaze and reached up to touch his face, "Derek."

He reached for her then, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close, before his head descended to take what was rightfully his.


	3. Christmas Eve 2010

**December 24, 2010**

"Hey, Sug!" Penelope sang as she dropped down on the edge of Derek's desk.

Derek turned away from his computer monitor to run his gaze over her. He gave her a nice wolfish smile, before letting out an appreciative whistle. Penelope was dressed in an Evergreen colored wrap dress that accentuated all of her curves. Her red hair was pinned up in a fancy chignon, with wispy red curls accenting her face.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Derek said as he stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Derek eyed the smooth leg that was sticking out from beneath her dress. Never in his life did he think he was a leg man, but it was something about those sexy little legs of hers that drove him wild. He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. He saw the uncertainty in them and gave her a slow smile.

"Most definitely."

"Good. I'll bring all the holiday fun, you just bring yourself."

Derek offered her another smile. "I'll see you there."

"I just bet you will."

* * *

Their night was supposed to be like any other pre-holiday night they' d spend together. They were supposed to rent movies, make dinner, have drinks and by midnight be on their merry but separate ways. There night was anything but simple and the first clue should've been in what Penelope was wearing.

She had arrived at Derek's apartment dressed in a pair of furry black stiletto's and a black satin nightgown. Derek again stared at her in appreciation as he opened the door.

"Hey, Hot Stuff!" She said as she sashayed past him into the house.  
Derek had taken the groceries from her and watched as she shimmied out of her coat. He bit back a grown as he stared at the silk nightgown that strained across her breast.  
" I was thinking, about a conversation we had a couple of weeks ago and decided that I wanted to try it."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Try what?"

Penelope met his gaze, "Catering to you."

Derek let out a chuckle, "Don't you do that already?"

It was true, Penelope had a sixth sense when it came to Derek. She seemingly always knew what he needed, when he needed it. In the same instance, Derek was the same way with Penelope. He attended to her and doted on her. They catered to each other.

"Just hear me out."

Derek had walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. "I'm listening."

"You said that you've never had a girlfriend cater to you, right?"

Derek thought for a moment, "Right."

"Well, one of my Christmas gifts to you, is for you to have that moment."

Derek rounded the counter. "That's a no go."

"Derek, you can't turn down a Christmas gift."

"P, what if I like it?"

"If?" She replied with her hand placed on her hip.

He chuckled, "What happens when I want more?"

"Then I'd give you more."

Derek smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thank you for the sweet, if not erotic, thought, Baby Girl. I'm still going to have to decline."

"Why?"

"You're making it harder for me to leave you."

"Derek, you're just going home for Christmas. It shouldn't be that big of a deal."

Derek just smiled. "You're right, Baby Girl. I just hate that your going to be here by yourself on Christmas."

"I'm going to spend time with Hotch and Jack. Thank you, very much. So I won't be by myself."

"Right, you've always known how to divide your time."

"Exactly."

Derek placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the counter. "So what do you want me to do?"

Her smiled widened, "I thought you'd never ask." She handed him a shopping bag from Macy's. "Go put that on."

Derek peeked inside the bag and smirked. "Yes ma'am."

"And Derek, you make sure you take a nice long hot shower, too."

Derek simply nodded before he walked away. He had no idea, what Penelope had up her sleeve, but he told himself that he was going to like it. As Derek disappeared up the stairs. Penelope busied herself with adding the finishing touches on to dinner. She had been preparing the meal since yesterday and she wanted everything to be perfect. She placed dinner back into the oven to heat it and then she sat about her task of decorating the house.

She had less than forty-five minutes to turn his living room and dinning room into a Winter Wonderland. When she was finished she had hung fairy lights around the room; creating a quasi-romantic setting. She had strategically placed mistletoe around the room, hanging them in places that weren't so obvious. And she had enough time to start setting the dinning room table!

When Derek finally stumbled upon her, Penelope was in the middle of making that nights cocktails. He watched her as she focused on the proper mixture of the drink.

"Pen, have you seen my shirt?"

Penelope looked up from her drink making to see Derek standing their in his pajama bottoms, slippers and robe. She gave him a nice warm smile as she turned the corner, champagne glasses in hand. She handed him one and they both clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

Penelope twirled her glass in her right hand, before taking her left hand and running across the collar of his robe. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down a bit, placing a soft suckling kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I have seen your shirt," Penelope whispered against his lips, "I'm wearing it."

Derek closed his eyes as he tried to will away his instant erection. This was not the game he wanted to play with her. Not now and most definitely not today. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him. Her cherry colored lips were partially opened and he imagined all the things he could do with those lips of hers.

"Am I ever going to get it back?" Derek asked, as he dropped his voice lower.

"That all depends on how you ask." Penelope replied.

Penelope took Derek's hand and guided him into the living room. She placed him in his La-Z-Boy chair and gave him another kiss. She handed him the remote control and smiled.

"Dinner will be ready shortly."

Derek gave her a tight smile and watched as she went back into the kitchen. Derek sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. They were playing a very dangerous game. One in which, both of them were liable to get hurt. Derek knew better to allow Penelope to play with his emotions, but he wanted her. And if he only had her for a little while, in a role playing game then he was damn sure going to have her.

Dinner consisted of prime rib, potatoes au gratin and creamed spinach. Penelope, being the gracious person she was, took catering to Derek to another level. She served him, fed him, all the while bestowing him with sweet little kisses, to his neck and earlobe. Derek was taking it all in stride, though.

He kissed her back, running his fingers dangerously close to her neck line. He fed her morsels off his plate and enjoyed the warmth of her skin against his. Derek was playing with fire. He knew it, but he couldn't help it. She was there and willing to participate and that was all that mattered.

However, all of his practiced skill and patience went out the window when Penelope straddled his lap, holding a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries in her hand. They had finished dinner an hour ago and was in the middle of watching _Love Jones._ Derek had kindly reminded Penelope that it wasn't a Christmas story, but she didn't care. It was a romance and to her delight it was one that Derek, himself had owned.

She had curled up into the crevice of his arm and watched as Nina Mosley and Darius Lovehall's relationship came to flourishen. When she sighed within the first fifteen minutes of the movie, were Darius recites his poem _ A Blues for Nina, _ Derek knew that he had messed up big time. By the time Nina and Darius went out on their first date, Penelope was drawn into the movie. However, that didn't stop her from pausing the movie and getting dessert.

So she back and claimed a new seat in Derek's lap, setting the bowl aside. She lifted a strawberry from the bowl and pressed it to Derek's mouth. She watched in fascination as his mouth moved around the strawberry. She took a bite of it and chewed almost as thoughtfully as Derek did, before planting a kiss on Derek's lips. Difference was this time he kissed her back.

It was enough to shake Penelope to her core. She didn't know what tasted better, the chocolate covered strawberry or Derek's mouth with chocolate- covered strawberry remnants. Either way, it was still delicious. She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved down to her hips pulling the satin that barely covered her ass up, to allow him access to her lace clad behind.

Derek broke the kiss as he lowered his head, licking at her neck and nibbling in random spots as he palmed her ass. The silence of the room was electrified by the passion between the two of them seeping into the room. When Derek finally broke away from her; he saw the arousal in her eyes, felt her hard nipples through her shirt and knew that this had gotten out of control. He lifted her up and placed her next to him on the couch. He slid down in his seat trying to get comfortable. His erection was throbbing now, he most definitely needed release.

"We shouldn't have done this," he finally said as he stared at the frozen image on the screen.

"We haven't done anything illegal," she said as she pulled herself to her knees.

"I know that," Derek replied. "We're just going too far."

Penelope leaned down and kissed him softly "I think you're creating too many boundries, Derek."

"P, you have got to stop kissing me. You have a man."

Penelope laughed, "I can't stop kissing you," she replied with a quick peck. "The mistletoe is everywhere and right now the only man I'm concerned about is you."

Derek took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. The mistletoe that she was referring to was hanging above their heads. A small smile creased his lips. Penelope had went above and beyond the call of duty tonight. He quickly stood from the couch, pulling Penelope with him. He pulled her against his chest, as his fingers ran through her hair. He tilted her head up slightly before he kissed her.

This time though, his lips seduced hers. Penelope, didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't expect this man's kisses to set her soul aflame. Yet, as the kiss deepened, Penelope pushed herself further into him. Within minutes, Derek had picked her up in arms. She had wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet in place. He moved them towards the stairs, his mouth trying to drink from hers for what felt like eternity.

When he finally moved to go up the stairs, he broke the kiss. He rested his head against Penelope's , taking huge gulps of air. He felt himself shaking as he rested his forehead against hers.

"There's not turning back from this Penelope. Once we go up the stairs, we'll change."

"I know," Penelope replied with a soft smile. "I like change."

Derek gave a small chuckle, "No, you don't."

"That may be true, but I'm willing to try."

" I only get once chance to make this right, Penelope." Derek said softly.

"Then let's get it right together."

Penelope unwrapped her legs and slid down his body to the floor. She grabbed his hand and guided him up the stairs.


	4. Christmas Eve 2015 2

**December 24, 2015**

Penelope didn't know if she wanted to scream or punch Derek Morgan in the face. All she knew that the world felt right in his arms. God, she loved the taste of him in her mouth, the feel of his skin against hers. She cooed as she felt his mouth leave hers to attack the rest of her body, putting her senses on high alert. She heard the front door closed and felt her body shift in his arms. Without knowing it, she felt the layers that had been separating her and Derek removed, and she begin to shake with delight.

It didn't take long for Derek to get her naked. He had lifted her up and sat her on the side table, before dropping to his knees and placing her legs over both his shoulders. He took his time, kissing her inner thighs, allowing his face to rub up against her vagina. She took a deep breath as he slid her to the edge of the table and begin his oral attack on her.

Penelope couldn't even look at him. She stared at the wall ahead of her and tried not to scream. It had been years since she had anyone touch her like this. And it seemed as if her self imposed celibacy had been worth the wait. Her first orgasm happened in a matter of minutes. Her moan was a low one, full of what seemed to be frustration and Derek continued to lap up all of her juices. He was eating her as if he was a starved man and this could possibly be his last meal.

She enjoyed every minute of Derek's tongue inside sucking at her clit, sliding in and out of her vagina. She understood that these were the makers of pleasure, passion and pain. And that Derek was capable of making all three of them feel absolutely wonderful.

Derek, on the other hand, had a one track mind, he stood quickly, grabbed her hips and pushed forward. He lifted Penelope up and she easily slid down, taking all of him inside of her. It took everything for Derek not to come. He held her against him and felt everything her body had to offer. He had not counted on her being so sweet and soft, hard and unyielding. He allowed his tongue to slide across her neck to her shoulder, to find it's way to her ear. And as he sucked on her earlobe, he found himself sliding slowly in and out. He wasn't in a rush at all. He'd take all night if he had too, because this for him was heaven on Earth.

This was not happening to her, was the only thought Penelope had as Derek's penis seemingly grazed her g-spot for the third time in the row. She couldn't remember if his penis had a mean hook or not, but the intense pleasure he was giving her right now was to not be taken for granted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her self up allowing herself to bounce as she met his thrust.

"Shit, Sweet pea, don't do that, " Derek groaned as Penelope clinched her vaginal walls.

"You don't like that?" Penelope asked as she gave another quick squeeze.

"Hold on, Mama." Derek stumbled backwards, "Shit."

They had made it to the couch and Penelope was now in control, her hips moved in sync, slow circles as she rode him. Derek closed his eyes and Penelope sighed as she guided him and out of her. Her body rocked slowly, his hands roaming her body, squeezing, touching as he tried to make sure that this was real. She leaned down to kiss him and her eyes landed on the picture of the her children, bring her back to reality.

She groaned as she pulled herself up off him, the resounding pop of Derek leaving her body, was enough for her to want to jump back on.

"We can't do this here." She mumbled as she pushed herself up off the couch and started grabbing clothes.

Derek laid there for a moment, partially dazed, before he stood to grab the rest of his clothes. He didn't ask questions, he didn't say a word. He just followed Penelope up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside, Penelope shut the door behind Derek and she dropped the clothes in her hand. She allowed her hands to roam his body right before she jerked his penis in her hand. Her grip on him was tight and as she fisted his shaft Derek just stared at her. She heard the change in his breathing and begin to move her hand faster. Derek placed his hand on top of hers and stilled her movements.

"No." Derek managed to get out.

"No?" Penelope asked innocently.

"Hell, no." Derek said as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

Penelope laughed and the questions that she had, the answers she wanted had slowly disappeared as Derek joined her on the bed, making them one.


	5. Christmas Day 2015 and 2010

**Christmas Day**

**December 25, 2015**

Derek looked over at the clock that blinked 4:00 am. For the past six hours Derek had been engaged in the serious act of congress with Penelope. And he would admit that it was phenomenal. And as phenomenal as it was, it was still wrong. She was a married woman for Christ-sakes and he had just helped her break her wedding vows. He slipped from the bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

As he dressed, he thought about the last time he and Penelope had been in this situation. He had made love to her, it was unbridled passion that made him want to go AWOL. Yet, he knew he made a promise to protect his country and as long as she and his family lived there, he would protect it until he couldn't do it anymore.

He was leaving Penelope in the wee hours of the morning again, but this time around he felt a thousand times worse. He didn't want the awkwardness. He didn't want to face the end result of her kicking him out of his bed. He didn't want to be reminded of what he didn't have, again.

He slipped down the stairs quietly, in search of his shoes, which he found under the table by the door. He put them on. He surveyed the room one more time and smiled at how Penelope had truthfully made this her home. He turned to walk out the door, when a small picture caught his eye. He picked it up and stared at the three beautiful face that were staring back at him.

It was another blow, she had children. Derek sighed and placed the picture back down. He didn't belong here. He didn't have a place or space in Penelope's life. He never did.

**

* * *

Christmas Day, 2010**

Derek had been used to playing the dick and pussy game for years, but there was something about Penelope Garcia that made the game seem obsolete. Maybe it was the way that she was eager to participate, or the way she encouraged him to just be with him. Maybe it was the way she felt to him. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because he loved her, more than she could ever know, more than she could ever express.

It was this love, that had him sitting in the chair beside his bed, dressed in MARPAT Uniform. He had been watching her sleep for over an hour and he knew that he would be leaving his home, his job and the love of his life, behind forever. The envelope that he had in his hands he had intended to drop in the mail on his way to base. He just placed it beside her head, placed one more gentle kiss to her lips before picking up his bag and walking out the door.

Derek tried to clear his mind of all thoughts of Penelope as he walked out to the convoy that was parked outside his home. It wasn't working, his only thought was: Why did I have to get her, only to let her go.

Penelope rolled over to cold sheets. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at a soft blue colored envelope. She sat up slowly and reached for her glasses. When she finally righted herself, she opened the envelope and read the letter in Derek's writing. She dropped the envelope and closed her eyes hoping that this was a bad dream. It was not.

He had left her alone, in his bed. With only an I'm sorry, Clooney and his house. He had given her everything that mattered to him in Virginia. Everything, but himself.

She sat there and felt the tears rack her body. She had given him herself last night. She had allowed herself to succumb to the wild and flirtatious Derek Morgan and all she had left, was a broken heart that she had to mend.

* * *

**Christmas Day, 2015**

_Not again._ Penelope groaned as she rolled over to the feel of cold sheets. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat up in bed and reached for eyeglasses. She searched the bed for another note and didn't find one. Any other time she would've thought it was a dream, but the soreness between her legs and the marks he had left on her body from all of his kissing, was the evidence she needed to know that this was most definitely not a dream.

She climbed out of bed and made her way to the shower. She had breakfast to make, a dinner to finish preparing and party to throw tonight. She had no time to think about her stupidity and Derek Morgan. Yet, there was one thing that she couldn't get over and that was the fact that she still loved him.

Penelope had just started making breakfast when she heard the front door open. Penelope left the confines of her kitchen to see Spencer Reid entering the living room with Fran, Sarah and Desiree Morgan. With them was Sarah's husband Paul Steele and their twin boys Clayton and Daniel.

"Merry Christmas!" Penelope said as he reached to take bags from everyone.

"Merry Christmas!" Was the unison reply she received.

"Where's your unruly band?" Sarah asked as she gave Penelope a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"They're still sleeping. They tired themselves out trying to wait for Santa."

"Speaking of Santa, where are the gifts?" Desiree asked.

Penelope turned her glance to the fully decorated tree, with no gifts underneath it. She gave a soft smile and shook her head.

"Santa's running a bit late, this year."

Fran just shook her head, "Well, maybe Santa should get a move on. While I finish breakfast."

Penelope didn't say a word, she just left the kitchen to hurry and get the gifts under the tree.

By the time Penelope's unruly brood had awaken, on Christmas morning, breakfast was served. The three children entered the kitchen to see their grandmother, aunts, uncle, cousins and godfather sitting around the room. They shot around the room giving hugs and kisses before settling down.

Breakfast was purely awesome, Penelope's spirits were lifted as her children tried to scarf down their food to attack the Christmas tree. She laughed at their Christmas antics and was more than happy to allow them to open their gifts only after they had washed up after breakfast. They were mid-way through opening gifts when Simone, stopped opening her gifts.

"Simone what's wrong, baby?" Penelope asked her daughter.

" I asked Santa for Daddy. And he's not here!"

Penelope took a deep breath as she waded through the wrapping paper sea to her little girl. Simone, was her youngest child and the one who was the most sensitive. It also didn't help that she was her only girl. When it came to her boys, they seemingly were ready to take on the world even at four, but Simone kept her grounded. She picked up her little girl and held her close.

"You know I'm sure if your Daddy could be here, he would. He would never want to be away from you Simone. You know that don't you."

Simone just nodded her head as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"He loves you very, very much, Simone. He loves you so much in fact that he works to protect you and your brother's from the bad guys. He wants you to be safe and that's why he's always on the go."

She knew in her heart that her daughter didn't truthfully understand. All Simone knew was that she asked Santa for her Daddy and he was no where to be found.

While Penelope talked with her daughter the knocking of the door, lead the oldest of Penelope's sons to the door. He opened the door to come face to face to Derek Morgan.

He stared up in awe in Derek dressed his dress blues. He had never seen a Marine in person and for him this was an awesome sight to see. Derek looked down at the child and offered up a soft smile.

"Merry Christmas," Derek said softly.

"Merry Christmas," the little boy replied.

"My name is Derek. Is your mother in?"

The little boy stared at Derek for a moment before taking his hand and leading him into the living room. And noise ceased to exist as they both stepped into the room.

"Mama, you have company."

"Derek Jasper Morgan Jr. what have I told you about-" Penelope began her rant as she turned to face her son.

Her voice faultered as she met Derek's gaze. He removed his hat and looked around the room.

"I do believe he's the third, Penelope. I'm junior."

Penelope didn't have time to formulate a comeback or a witty response, because everyone including Spencer Reid, jumped up to greet Derek. Penelope let everyone have their moment as she slipped into the kitchen to reign her emotions in. He was back, but the question was for how long?

It had finally quieted down when Simone finally pushed her way through the crowd and tugged on Derek's pants leg. He looked down at Simone, her brown hair pulled into two thick braided pig tails. Her eyes were the same warm brown as Penelope's but the golden color of her skin that was reminiscent of Georgia Peach, let him know that she was his.

"Hello, Little Lady," Derek said softly as he squatted in front of her.

Simone stared at him for a moment, "Hi. Are you my Daddy?"

Derek smiled at her, she held no punches. He glanced around the room to find Penelope who was leaning against the door jamb. She had heard Simone's question loud and clear and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Good. I missed you, Daddy."

Derek brought the little girl in for a hug, " I missed you too, sweetheart. More than you could ever know."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Penelope avoiding Derek. She had nothing to say to him. She had a dinner to prepare and she didn't have time to deal with the myriad of emotions that she was going through. That however didn't deter Derek from seeking her out. He had entered the kitchen, closing the door behind him, just as Penelope had pulled the turkey out the oven.

"I think we should talk," Derek said to her as Penelope had placed the large bird on the cooling rack.

"I think you should leave me alone and spend time with the kids."

"Why didn't you tell me I was a father?"

"Why did you leave me?"

Derek sighed as he leaned against the counter, "Penelope, you know that isn't fair.

"Fair? Derek, I'm not the one that left, you did. Like a thief in the night. You changed my life and you left in the same instance. So don't come in here telling me about fair."

She rounded the counter to walk out the kitchen, when Derek grabbed her arm turning her towards him, "I left because I love you."

Penelope stared at him for a long time before she smirked, "If you love me so much, why don't you do us both a favor and walk the hell back out my life."

"I can't do that Penelope."

She snatched away from Derek, "Don't use my kids as an excuse to stay, Derek. They've been doing just fine without you."

"Penelope, please don't do this."

"You don't get to walk in here and start making demands, Derek. You have no right. None."

"I'm sorry, Penelope."

"So am I, Derek. So am I."

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was busy conversing Derek had quietly stood and retrieved his coat. He stood in the foyer buttoning his uniform coat when Penelope turned the corner.

"Where are you going?"

"Didn't you ask me to leave?"

"I asked you to leave hours ago. Why are you in such a rush now?"

"Because the kids are upstairs in bed."

Penelope sighed as she folded her arms. "We need to talk."

"I recall that I tried to do that and you shut me down."

Penelope rolled her eyes heavenwards, "Derek, I was hurting this morning."

"I requested a transfer, because I couldn't stand to watch you and Kevin. I've always been in love with you Penelope, but I couldn't be the man you needed and so righteously deserved and for that, I am truthfully, sorry. When you came to me that Christmas, all I wanted was for one moment in time to be yours. And I got it and my biggest regret was leaving you."

Penelope sighed, " I felt that you used me Derek. Kevin and I had broken up two weeks before hand and I felt it was time for me to move on to the man that I had wanted. I wanted you Derek. I've always wanted you. When I found out about my pregnancy, I thought it was Kevin's. I told him and we got married. We agreed that it was for the best. It wasn't until I held your son in my arms and I looked into his eyes that I knew that I had carried you inside of me. I didn't know where you were, so I did the best next thing and called your mom. I sent her pictures of Derek, Elijah and Simone and she was instantly in love."

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you, Pen. I thought of your smile and your laugh. When I left Afghanistan and was sent to Japan, all I could do was think of your scent, your sweetness as I watched the Cherry Blossoms bloom and all I wanted when I got back here was to be yours. I wanted to marry you, Penelope; give the children so rightfully deserved. But you moved on and you started a family and I couldn't take that from you, P. As much as I loved you, as much as I wanted you I couldn't do that."

"And now?"

"I'mma always want you P. I'm going to always want to come home to you, but I think that we need to find each other and grow."

Penelope bit her lower lip to stop the tears from falling, "And how do you propose we do that."

"I have no idea."

Penelope took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Kiss me."

Derek furrows his brow, "What?"

"Just stop thinking and kiss me, Derek."

He stepped towards her, wrapping one arm around her waist as his fingers dug into her hair. He lowered his head to hers, giving her quick little kisses, before lowering his head and deepening the kiss, they stood like that in the foyer, kissing for what seemed to be an eternity. And it was for Penelope to know that Derek Morgan was right where he needed to be and that was home with her. And for Derek, it was the reminder that she was his salvation and that he had been right all along, that his home was wherever she resided.


End file.
